


Forget Me Not

by L1l1an



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Minor Violence, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1l1an/pseuds/L1l1an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn’t know the meaning of true love until he almost lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

If somebody had told her she would be ending up in the hospital later on that day, she would have most likely laughed in his or her faces. Yet as her left arm continued to throb in pain with each movement, she was anything but happy. Since for the past fifteen minutes she has spent it listening to the ticking of the clock, her only companion as she continued to wait in the examination room for assistance. 

To be honest she should have known better then to let her guard down as she bumped into her 8:16 am metro crush on the way home. At first she had thought their encounter was a stroke of luck on her part but as usual she had been at the wrong place at wrong time. It only becoming apparent as Sunflower petals scatter the floor as a pair of hands wrapped around her neck bearing down on her, while a knee forcefully spread her legs wide open. The attack was originally meant to have been a robbery as a group of assailants had dragged them into a quiet alleyway. But as soon as they were done with her crush, hitting him multiple times over the head with a mental pipe until he was unconscious that they turn their attention to her. 

Heavy breathing had filled her ears as the assailant who had held her down began to sexually harass her. Leaving a single hand wrapped around her windpipe, while his free hand began to move up her inner thigh. In the meantime the second assailant kept watch, whereas the third assailant began touching himself. Feeling utterly disgusted and violated she used all her strength to lower her chin, forcefully loosing his hold on her. Soon after her hands grab a hold of his ears, making sure to dig her nails in before pulling them with all her might. Screams of pain filled the air as her attacker released her in an attempt to pry her off. Unwilling to allow him to recover she shifts her hands onto his neck, which she uses as leverage to pull him in. Directly planting a knee kick onto his gut, causing the said attacker to double over in pain onto the ground. 

By now the two other assailants had broken out of their stunned trance state. Without waiting for them to react she begins yelling for help at the top of her lungs. In a panic the third assailant charges at her, but this time she’s prepared. At the last second she lowers her body as he runs straight into her elbow strike. Sending him sprawling onto the ground in pain as he tries hard not to vomit. 

A few scowls in she realized the third assailant did a number on her as the doctor went about examining all her scrapes and bruises. Causing her to grimace when he touched her swollen cheek and busted lip. Sighing to himself the doctor removed his gloves making his way to his workstation, where he begins to jolt down notes. Feeling awkward with the silence she begins to hum to herself, tapping her feet to the rhythm. 

With her scrapes and cut lip fully treated along with the new addition of the teal cast onto her left arm, she gathers her belongings. The medical personal had long excused themselves from the room. Therefore, as she turns towards the direction of the door she’s quite startled to find the doctor leaning against the wall quietly watching her from across the room; a female doctor beside him. “Although, I had expected to meet you over dinner tonight. I’m sorry we had to first meet under such circumstances. Seungsoo woke up about half an hour ago. I had wished the open gash on his head was the only injury obtained in the ordeal, but it appears he also has selective amnesia and has absolutely no memory concerning you his fiancée.” “I’m sorry, what?” she asks while looking directly at the doctor. 

 

“Woah, so you’re telling me that when you bumped into Seungsoo he was actually on his way to pick up his fiancée, who he was going to introduce to his family tonight over dinner. But instead he met you first, got attacked and now his family believes you to be his secret fiancée. And then when you acted all shocked and confused over the situation they took it as you suffering from stress due to the incident, the sexual harassment and because you were informed that he no longer remembered you, his fiancé. Unbelievable,” Dae says with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. “Seriously, Chanyeol of all the messes you have somehow managed to get yourself into throughout the past years. This one takes the cake. Hands down. Well Baekhyun, don’t just sit there, say something to her!”

“Hmmm, well looking at the bright side you finally got your man. Ouch! Dae at least let me finish what I’m saying before you smack me. As I was saying before, I got rudely interrupted. Ouch! Dae!” Baekhyun says while rubbing the top of his head. “Anyways, I suggest you just ride the wave and act as his fiancée. After all you have told us about this predicament. I very much doubt his family will believe anything you say concerning the issue of not being his fiancée. Therefore just enjoy the new role assigned to you. And well if the real fiancée turns up or if it turns out your crush isn’t to your liking. Then you can be like I told you I wasn’t his fiancée, phrase differently of course.” Baekhyun continues to say with a smirk on his face. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but he has a point,” Dae says while massaging her temple. “Aaaah sis, I love you too.” Baekhyun says while planting a kiss onto her right cheek. “So, when is next scheduled meeting?” Dae asks. “Tomorrow,” she mumbles while sinking lower into the car seat. “Fudge,” the twins, say in unison. 

 

Chanyeol goes about arranging the dinner table. Making sure to put the Seolleongtang pot at its center, the side dishes on either side, while a bowl of black rice is placed on the place mat followed by a glass of sweet lemon grass tea. Satisfied with the placements of the items, Chanyeol makes her way to the refrigerator where she plucks some lettuce. Making her way through the apartment Chanyeol stops in front of a slightly ajar door, which she further opens to reveal an already eager Yixing waiting for her. Smiling to herself Chanyeol picks up the baby turtle and begins to walk back towards the kitchen but not before returning the door to its original position. There she quietly watches as Yixing happily munches on his snack: blue barriers and lettuce. 

A few minutes later a figure emerges from their bedroom awoken by the delicious smelling aroma spreading throughout the apartment by the newly cooked food. “Chanyeol, you’re going to end up spoiling him,” the figure voices as he enters the dining room. She chuckles, “I’m afraid that may already be too late. Yixing was already waiting for me by the door today.” The figure shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this, within a month you have completely won him over.” “What can I say? I’m awesome,” Chanyeol answers with a cheeky smile on her face. 

The figure just snorts in response. “So what’s the occasion?” the figure asks as he motions towards the direction of the food. Chanyeol could feel her smile beginning to falter as she struggles to hide her disappointment. Licking her lips she answers, “I had hoped to cook dinner alongside Seungsoo today, but it seemed he’d rather go out and eat with his friends. Therefore, not wanting the ingredients to go to waste I decided to make dinner by myself, but before I left I wanted to make sure Yixing ate his snack. But since you’re up I’ll be taking my leave now,” Chanyeol finishes saying as she begins gathering her belongings. She’s halfway to the exit when a voice is heard from the hallway. 

“But, Chanyeol, Seungsoo dislikes cooking the most. Not to mention he is unable to stand the mere sight of cucumber kimchi due to a childhood trauma. But as his fiancée you should already know that right? Yet here you wanted to cook alongside him today and even made cucumber kimchi as one of the side dishes,” Kyungsoo says, as he leans against the wall. Chanyeol tightens her hold onto her side bag “Goodbye, Kyungsoo,” she says, as she closes the apartment door without looking back.

It isn’t until she reaches her new apartment that she finally allows herself to relax. The past month and half has been nothing but hectic for her. With them having to move into their new apartment, quitting her old job at the metro station, working on finishing getting her business ready to open in time for the deadline and then having to act her new obtained role of Seungsoo’s fiancée. It’s not as if she hates being his fiancée per say. She loves his wonderful family and it seems over time they have begun to replicate the same feelings towards her. Constantly inviting her over for family dinners, family functions, saying how lucky Seungsoo was for getting her to agree to marry him, not wanting her to ever go home and most embarrassing of all was asking them about their future life together as a married couple. At least that was what she had believed in the beginning until she noticed Seungsoo’s younger brother Kyungsoo had began intently watching over their relationship overtime. Nitpicking little inconsistencies in both her actions and responses. Asking personal questions about their engagement and how their relationship began. It certainly didn’t help that Seungsoo had moved into Kyungsoo’s apartment last week in order to better attend to his needs. Leaving her with even more opportunities of bumping into him. 

 

A month had passed since Kyungsoo had questioned her relationship with Seungsoo in his apartment. Many things had changed since then. For instance, Chanyeol had began to spend more time at their apartment as Seungsoo returned to work as an architect, spending more and more in his home studio working on his projects. Not to mention both Dae and Baekhyun had began to tag along with her on her daily visits to Kyungsoo’s apartment to replenish their supplies, cook dinner for them as well as to drop off both of the brothers lunches; which Kyungsoo took with him to work. To her ultimate surprise Chanyeol had noticed Kyungsoo had taken a liking to her daily visits as well as her best friends. As she usually finds him wide awake in the living room doing some sort of activity around the time she usually visits, when before he use to spend the majority of his time in bed sleeping or in his office on the computer working on some medical paperwork. She has even occasionally caught him secretly smiling at her best friends’ antics. 

It’s through these interactions that Kyungsoo finds out about her flower shop/café business, showing up unexpectedly at the venue wearing a long form fitting track pants, a plain white T and a black cap. Kyungsoo then went about explaining how he wanted to assist them in getting the establishment ready for the opening day. Since then he has come over to aid them whenever he had free time to spare. Occasionally even heading back home together as a group to his apartment in order to prepare dinner. At first Chanyeol had been suspicious of his presence there, believing he just wanted to find more proof of their fake engagement. But as the sound of laughter fills the air as Kyungsoo watches her land butt first into the fountain, a stunned expression on her face, she thinks to herself maybe she’s being a little too paranoid for her own good. “I can’t believe you lost to a measly weed,” Kyungsoo says as he offers to pull her up. Chanyeol feels the tips of her ears get hot with embarrassment as she responds with a pout whispering, “I didn’t see you do any better.” 

“Do you hurt anywhere?” he asks as he begins to examine her from head to toe. “I’m fine, thank you,” she responds as she begins to take off her overalls, revealing a pair of shorts underneath. Having hung her clothing to dry in the sun, Chanyeol resumes her battle with the stubborn weed, but not before noticing a light pink color dusting Kyungsoo cheeks. “Is something the matter?” she asks, while looking directly at him. He shakes his head in response as he tears his eyes from her and resumes his work. Chanyeol just smiles to herself as she watches him walk away. 

Kyungsoo falls ill a few weeks prior to opening day, stopping Chanyeol from entering the apartment all together. Frustrated with situation, Chanyeol resorts to having her mother in law aid her in delivering the different varieties of Juk, Yukgaejang, and Gingseng water she makes for Kyungsoo’s cold. A week and half later Chanyeol is invited over for a family dinner. Having just rang the doorbell Chanyeol waits, fidgeting with her skirt while making sure her blouse’s bow is correctly aligned with her body’s center. Once inside she encounters Kyungsoo in the kitchen. Meanwhile his mother heads into the living room announcing her arrival; leaving them alone in the room. Before hellos are even exchange between the two, Chanyeol makes her way towards Kyungsoo, where she bends her knees together, leans closer to his face and proceeds to put their foreheads together making sure of checking for any signs of a fever. Finding none, Chanyeol sighs in relief. “You had me worried. You jerk,” Chanyeol says, amid looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Without having an opportunity to answer, they get called into the dining room to eat, where Kyungsoo’s mother proceeds to point out the redness of his cheeks. 

Silence fills the air as both Seungsoo and Kyungsoo reach towards the only remaining chair besides Chanyeol. Biting her lip Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo gives up the seat to his older brother taking a seat besides his work college Natasha. Although Kyungsoo is seated across from Chanyeol he makes sure to take care of her throughout dinner. Putting the dishes she likes the most within her reach, handing her the things she needs before voicing anything, even getting up to retrieve a glass of milk when she accidently bites into something spicy. This of course doesn’t go unnoticed as Seungsoo silently stares at his younger brother’s actions at times even raising his eyebrow in surprise. For the rest of the evening Seungsoo makes sure to keep the both of them separated becoming extremely clinging whenever Kyungsoo walked into the room. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo became un-normally quiet for the duration of the evening, eventually disappearing from the gathering altogether, not even bothering to show up to say goodbye to Chanyeol as she excused herself for the night. 

 

Chanyeol bids the last of the guests a goodnight as she finally closes up shop. Opening day had been nothing short of a success with many of the invited guest voicing nothing but praises about the establishment and its food. Even Seungsoo whose well known dislike for anything sweet had given her his two thumbs up of approval. Chanyeol had expected him to stay alongside her, helping her with the event, but instead after a while he decided to mingle with the rest of the guests, eventually choosing to dismiss himself in order to have dinner with some business associates of his; three hours prior. 

Not wanting to keep the twins from their date much longer Chanyeol manages to convince them through much persuasion that she was capable of handling the clean up of the establishment by herself. Two hours later as she gets ready to lock up something on the ground catches her attention. Although scared Chanyeol makes her way towards the weirdly shaped moving object. As she gets closer she’s startled to find Yixing wearing a small bow tie attached to his neck, carrying a flower on his shell along with a small card reading congratulations. 

Ever since the family dinner Kyungsoo had began to act a little distant with her. Therefore, she didn’t think he would show up to the opening of her shop. But if Yixing was here then that meant he had attended. But why didn’t he come up to her to at least say hello? Chanyeol wonders as she picks up Yixing from the ground. Once inside her apartment she makes sure to take plenty of pictures of Yixing from every angle. When she’s done she places the flower into a glass with water, while the bow tie and the card go into her treasure chest where she keeps her most precious belongings. Chanyeol smiles to herself as she sends Kyungsoo a text message with a picture of Yixing and the aquarium she wants to visit attached to it. Followed by: Thank you for the pleasant surprise, but since you didn’t come up to say hello to me, you definitely have to make up for it. I’m free Saturday and Sunday of next week, looking forward to our trip together. P.S. You’re definitely driving. 

In the distance a figure stirs with the sound of the arrival of a text message. Kyungsoo sleepily reaches for his phone, opening the text message without seeing who it’s from. Bolting upright Kyungsoo rereads Chanyeol’s text message multiple times, before stuffing his face into the pillow with embarrassment. In reality he had gone to the opening of Chanyeol’s establishment making sure to dress up for the event. Even stopping to purchase a large bouquet of Sunflowers, Chanyeol’s favorite flower, after he had gotten Yixing ready for the occasion. But once Kyungsoo had witnessed Seungsoo wrap his hand around Chanyeol’s waist, kissing her on occasion, before he knew it he was walking out of the store, bouquet in hand, in the direction of his car, not realizing he had left Yixing behind in the process. Yet here was Chanyeol indirectly asking him to make up for his absence by taking her out. Without thinking twice Kyungsoo heads to his computer where he purchases two tickets for the aquarium for Saturday. Along with the addition of two scuba diving passes. Before going back to bed Kyungsoo makes sure to send Chanyeol a picture of his purchases. In the morning Kyungsoo wakes up to a video of Chanyeol happily dancing alongside Yixing, phone in hand: courtesy of Dae. 

 

Feeling giddy with excitement Chanyeol is unable to remain still, fidgeting throughout the whole apartment, and triple checking her outfit; a light pastel green Chiffon pointed collar lace short-sleeved dress paired with cute ankle high boots, which only served to highlight her already amazingly shaped pair of legs. The sound of a car door closing has Chanyeol scrambling downstairs, the twins in tow. Outside her door Chanyeol is greeted by Kyungsoo handing her a bouquet of her favorite flowers nervously explaining how he had meant to have given it to her opening day, adding that off course they were not the same ones for the original ones were currently at his apartment in a vase of their own. After exchanging greetings, placing her flowers in a pretty vase with water and the twins reassuring her that they would take good care of the shop and Yixing, they were on their way. 

The trip to the aquarium had turned out to be a blast, consisting of mostly Chanyeol squealing at the adorableness of the marine exhibits. At one point she even bumped her head hard against the glass when, in her excitement on locating the shark exhibit, she had failed to notice its curvature. Whereas Kyungsoo spent the majority of his time silently enjoying the view, occasionally diverting Chanyeol’s attention towards things he felt she would enjoy. Yet as they sat beside one another chatting away while enjoying their meal, Kyungsoo finds his hands full fighting off the undisguised advances directed at Chanyeol by the male patrons. Of course Kyungsoo had time to get used to it after noticing the lingering eyes of men as they had made their way through the aquarium, the looks only becoming more lewd when Chanyeol changed into her scuba gear. Furthermore, it certainly didn’t help that soon after the scuba session Chanyeol had changed into a comfortable pair of shorts, a sweat shirt, converse shoes and had allowed her long wavy hair to naturally air, giving her the image of having just stepped out of the shower after a good round of sex. Kyungsoo makes sure to plaster his trademark expression, the one all his workers are afraid of, as he leads Chanyeol out of the restaurant and to their car. As it turns out, the both of them share similar, if not the same, taste in music as Chanyeol goes through Kyungsoo’s playlist settling on Hyukoh Wing Wing. She begins to sing along, while Kyungsoo finds himself relaxing too, eventually humming the song alongside her. 

 

Ever since finding out they shared many things in common both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had began to hang out with each other a lot more. Going to amusement parks together, checking out restaurants they have been meaning to try for a while now, going to musical stores, shopping for items for Chanyeol’s establishment, even going together to the outskirts of town to personally pick out the flowers that will be sold in her floral shop. Not to mention Kyungsoo had begun to spend the majority of his Sundays off at Chanyeol’s shared apartment hanging out with her and the twins. It’s during one of their nights out together as a group that they are spotted by Seungsoo, Natasha, and her in laws having fun.

Since they had decided to leave the group be, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been unable to witness the looks of jealousy directed towards them by Seungsoo and Natasha as Kyungsoo gives up his scarf to Chanyeol. Therefore, they were both startled when Seungsoo suddenly becomes very interested in Chanyeol’s daily activities, working less in order to spend more time with her. What’s even more surprising is when Natasha begins to show up at Kyungsoo’s apartment unannounced in order to hang out, clinging to him at every opportunity. 

For some unknown reason Chanyeol becomes disappointed when her time spent with Kyungsoo is reduced, finding that she no longer enjoyed the time she spent alongside Seungsoo. Becoming sad and irritated whenever Natasha interrupted the little time they rarely had to themselves now. Feeling pins in her heart whenever Natasha became touchy touchy with Kyungsoo in her presence. It’s in one of their rare times alone together a few drinks in that Chanyeol blows her cover, as Kyungsoo confronts her about the truth, indicating that a reliable source had reveled her true identity to him. “I had my suspicions all along about you truly being my older brother’s fiancée. After all you would get things about him wrong, not to mention not even knowing the location and shape of his birth mark. To be honest I should have trusted my gut, there was no way Seungsoo would ever date somebody like you much less be engaged to them. But as I got to know you I began to doubt myself I mean there no way someone as nice and caring as yourself would pretend to be someone’s fiancée.” Kyungsoo says voice laced with anger. Chanyeol remains silent as Kyungsoo continues, “But boy was I wrong to believe in you. As it turns out you are nothing but a gold digging slut. Did you enjoy your time deceiving us all? How much money did you suck from my older brother you filthy whore?” The sound of a slap is heard throughout the empty apartment as Chanyeol, trembling lips and all, begins to gather her belongings. Constantly wiping the streaming set of tears cascading down her checks as she says her final goodbye to Yixing, walking out the door without looking back.

 

Three weeks after completely breaking all contact with the Do family. Dae, Baekhyun, Nana, and Amy stand in front a stunned Do family as Suho inspects his cut knuckles, having had just sucker punched Kyungsoo to the floor where he nurses a very nasty bruise along with a cut lip. “Whoa, remind me to never get on your bad side Suho,” Baekhyun says, while releasing a low whistle. Before anyone else could say anything else Nana pushes the girl known as Amy to the front of the group. “Talk! Don’t look at her. Don’t tempt us because we have no problem beating you up along with her pathetic ass,” Nana says, while glaring daggers at Natasha. Amy then goes to explain how in reality Natasha was Seungsoo’s real fiancée. Explaining that their relationship had been rocky even before Seungsoo lost his memory. Saying how the whole past year Natasha had been trying to end their engagement. “But with the incident happening and his memory loss it had made much more difficult for to call it off. Therefore not wanting to deal with Seungsoo any longer she saw the opportunity to pass her responsibility onto Chanyeol blaming the stress of the ordeal she experienced as the reason for her not understanding the situation of being his fiancée. And to her greater joy you all ate that story, leaving her free to pursue her new love interest, you Kyungsoo. But as she witnessed you giving Chanyeol your scarf she decided to intervene. Enlisting Seungsoo’s help, knowing full well his dislike of people taking things he considered his, to separate you too. But as you two continue to hang out together regardless of their efforts she decided to feed you that story about Chanyeol acting as his fake fiancée in order to steal your brother’s money, which is totally untrue.”

Kyungsoo snaps out his trance as he finishes processing what he’s just been told. “Where is she?” Kyungsoo says, while retrieving his car keys.

Dae sighs, “As much I would like to cut your dick into pieces and feed it to the fishes, I must rather have the old happy Chanyeol back. Even if she fell in love with a useless idiot of a man that the only thing his done is nothing but hurt her.” “What she means to say is that she’s at our apartment stuffing her face in ice cream in hopes of forgetting all the time she has spent with you,” Baekhyun adds. Kyungsoo is running out the door, as his mother yells, “You better bring my daughter-in-law back Kyungsoo. Don’t you dare let her go, not even for the idiot of your brother!” “Mom!” Seungsoo voices in shock. Meanwhile Seungsoo’s mother turns towards Natasha. “Now what’s this I hear about you ruining Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s relationship?” she says, while rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. 

 

His mother was right, he needed to get Chanyeol back. He had been such an idiot for believing in Natasha’s words. He only hope Chanyeol would agree to give him a chance even after all the mean things he ended up saying to her. Although, he never experienced genuine love before he knew he loved her with all his heart. Chanyeol had managed to do what many others had failed to do; making him feel all sorts of emotions whenever they were together: happiness, joy, comfort, acceptance, love, embarrassment and even jealousy. Furthermore, after confirming that Chanyeol wasn’t his older brother’s real fiancée, and that she returned his feelings, there was no longer anything stopping him from making her his, he only hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

“Chanyeol, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now. But please listen to what I’m about to say. I know I shouldn’t have believed what Natasha told me about you, but I found myself falling in love with you as I continued to spend more and more time with you. As my desire to monopolize you grew each day so did the guilt of wanting something I could never have. As I came to realize my feelings for you I was desperately searching for something that would relieve me of my sense of guilt. Therefore, when Natasha said all those things about you I wanted nothing more then to believe them. For that provided me with a method of getting rid of my feelings for you as well as a piece of mind that Seungsoo would never have you either. I know I am a selfish prick undeserving of your love, but please, I ask you to give me a chance,” Kyungsoo says, while cradling Chanyeol in his lap as she continues to smack him with her hands, tears running down her face. Eventually, Chanyeol tires of hitting him only to respond with, “You have a lot of making up to do, but you can start by preparing me something yummy. All this crying has made me hungry.” Kyungsoo just chuckles as he plants a kiss onto Chanyeol’s forehead. There was nothing more he would rather be doing than making it up to her. Even when people who don’t know their story begin to murmur and spread rumors about them concerning the termination of Seungsoo’s engagement. Additionally, even when people try once again to separate them and even if Seungsoo decides to pursue her, Kyungsoo will never give her up, not when she means the world to him, not when he can now proudly say that she is his and he is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 round of girlexochange.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments I always enjoy reading them. 
> 
> Thank you to my two best friends for putting up with me.


End file.
